Ithilien Ranger Captain
Ithilien Ranger Captains lead the honourable Rangers of Ithilien against the tide of evil pressing in from the east. In the Lord of the Rings, Faramir is an example of one such captain. These unit hiring NPCs spawn only in Ithilien Ranger hideouts, each of which contain one captain. From these NPCs, players are able to hire Ithilien Rangers. Ranger captains wear no hood and carry a silver coin in their hand. Upon hiring a unit from the captain, the player will earn the achievement "Windows on the West." Behaviour Ranger captains will mostly wander around the hideouts in which they spawn. They rarely venture outdoors. Like all trader NPCs, Ithilien Ranger captains will not attack hostile NPCs until provoked. When they are, they will skilfully defend themselves with a Gondorian bow or sword. Hiring Below are the units available for hire, as well as their alignment requirements and cost in silver coins. The cost of hiring will decrease as the player gains more alignment with this faction. Speechbank Friendly * Do you seek to command the Dúnedain of the South, friend Person? * These Rangers will follow your leadership for a small price, Person. * Bring some silver coins and you can have some Rangers under your command. * Are you here with the intention of hiring Rangers of the Ithilien? * I can grant you the leadership of some excellent Rangers in return for silver coins. * The Rangers of Ithilien now respect you enough to follow your command, Person. Neutral * Only the strongest friends of the Dúnedain may fight with us in battle, Person. * If you wish to captain the Rangers of the South, you must prove your trust. * Are you friend or foe, Person? * They say you are a friend of the Dúnedain, but I cannot be sure until you have done more good. * One does not simply command Rangers of Ithilien without gaining some reputation first. * You are not yet thought of highly enough to fight with my Rangers in battle, Person. * Show us that you can be trusted, Person, and we will fight alongside you. Hostile * You are an enemy of Gondor, Person? * Flee our lands, you scoundrel! * I will not allow you to stain this land with the evil that you bring here! * You are no friend of Gondor, Person! * What madness led you here? * How dare you spoil this fair realm with your foul feet? * Your death shall come swift as the arrow that pierces, Person! * Crawl back to the shadows whence you came, Person! * Your doom approaches, Person! * You thought you could match our skill? You are sorely mistaken! * You are an enemy of the Men of Gondor, Person! * You will tread no further in this fair land. * When did Person forsake reason for madness? * You are not welcome in the land of Gondor! * Begone from our lands, servant of the Enemy! * Do not underestimate the Men of Gondor. * I shall make an end of you! Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Gondor Category:Rangers Category:Men Category:Good Category:Captains Category:Ithilien Category:Subfactions